The Addams Family and the Lost Love
by ma.aane
Summary: Last time, Morticia was missing... Now there are two people missing in the Addams family, who are they and what will happen to them now?
1. INTRO

Introduction: So, here I am again, Justinne. In case you still haven't read the one before this, let me tell you something. Again, my name is Justinne. And I am addicted to the actress, Anjelica Huston. My favorite character of hers is Morticia Addams. This story was made by me and I would like to thank many people for helping me out in doing this. Many of my phrases are adapted from different fan fictions and films. I hope you like it.

Plot: The Addams family has always been the America's favorite macabre family. They were always clad in black, more or less. But somehow, someone managed to alter one member of the family and made her just like the people around them. The family tried to rescue her but another member got captured. What would be the Addams family now that two members are missing?


	2. Chapter 1

Gate admitted the Duisenberg silently.

"Welcome home, my Love," Gomez told Morticia as Lurch parks the car near the front door of the mansion.

"From the time you held me earlier, Darling, I knew I was already at home," Morticia replied and give her husband a quick kiss on the lips.

Lurch stepped out of the car and growled good night to the couple.

"Good night, Lurch, dear," Morticia said. "And thank you."

"Have a wonderful nightmare," added Gomez. He left the car and opened the door for his wife, who suddenly frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Cara?" he asked worriedly. "Are you feeling ill? Shall I carry you inside?"

"No, no, Darling, there is no need," she replied touching his face as she climbs out of the car. "It's just that, I think it is so odd to return to a quiet house. I never imagined it to be this quiet. I can feel something is going on."

"I can sense nothing," he replied. They crossed the pebbled pavement and climbed the stairs to the door. He opened the door for her. "You are just probably not used to being home, you have been at Charlotte's for quite a long time."

"Probably… shall we go to bed?" she asked nonchalantly. She slyly glanced at him and she saw a bright sparkle in his eyes. "I take that as a yes."

They were about to climb the stairs when they saw Wednesday and Pugsley coming towards them.

"Hello Mother, hello Father," they greeted in unison.

"I would like to say good evening but it seems that evening has long gone," Morticia replied after glancing at the great grandfather's clock down the hall.

"Hello Wednesday and Pugsley," greeted Gomez. He slipped an arm around Morticia's waist to silently tell them that they shan't be stalled any further. "What brought you here?"

"You did," Wednesday replied.

"We did?" Morticia asked puzzledly. They both nodded. "Hmmm… and where is everybody?"

"Upstairs," Pugsley replied in a manner that somehow Morticia interpreted as proud.

"And Pubert?"

"Well…" Wednesday started but did not elaborate anymore.

"Still awake isn't he? The little tyke," Gomez commented with a chuckle. "So what is with us that made you come?"

Wednesday elbowed Pugsley hard on his supposedly rib cage, but in his vastness, he thought it was just a simple poke on the side. He looked at her questioningly. And as her response, she rolled her eyes and stared at him pointedly.

"What is going on?" Gomez asked as Morticia said, "So now we should communicate using our eyes only, shouldn't we?"

"Ah, yes! Of course," exclaimed Pugsley after a moment of realization. He took out two pairs of blindfolds from his pockets and handed it to their parents. "Please put these on."

Gomez took the blindfolds and put one on Morticia before putting the other to himself. "What are these for?" he asked.

"You shall see," Wednesday said taking her father's hand and guiding him up the stairs. Pugsley did the same to his mother. They led their parents to the ballroom. From the inside, the door opened and they pushed their parents slightly in. Pubert came to them holding two wine glasses.

"Please hold this, Mother, Father," he said handing them each the glass. Then together with Wednesday and Pugsley, they left their parents alone by the center of the room.

Gomez and Morticia were both puzzled, most especially Morticia who has a very acute sense but still cannot feel the vast number of people around them. All she could sense is puzzlement.

"Gomez?" she whispered, not knowing where her husband is.

"Yes, Tish?" he whispered back from her right.

"Do you know anything about this?"

"No... I was about to ask you if you knew this."

"I don't."

Then from behind them, Lurch removed their blindfolds, revealing the whole Addams clan, from tallest to smallest, darkest to palest, incomplete limbs to so much number of limbs, everyone was there. At the same time, Wednesday cleared her throat and raised her glass for a toast.

"To my parents."

The crowd raised their glasses and added, "To the love birds."

Then Pubert walked towards them and raised his glass, "To your anniversary."

"Gomez…" Morticia breathed. "Did you arrange this?"

"Cara, I told you, I know nothing…" Gomez answered with a smile.

"Darling, is it really our…?" she began but her words were smothered by his hungry yet passionate kiss.

"Yes, my Dark Anjel, it is our anniversary," he replied passionately and kissed her again.

Losing all her control, she kissed him back passionately, ignoring all the people around them. She let go of her wine glass to dig her red nails on the back of his neck, leaving deep, almost bleeding, painful yet enjoyable marks.

Her wine glass shattered into pieces as the visitors clinked their glasses and admired the couple's enflamed love for each other.

"Aw, look at them," cooed Ophelia, Morticia's older sister. She turned to her mother, Granny, "They so love each other!"

"They really do," Granny replied with a smile.

"I cannot believe you almost arranged me to marry Gomez. It is such a good thing that Morticia met him first before you did. I really do not understand the logic of arranged marriage," Ophelia said.

"That was the trend before. And besides, it was Gomez's mother's idea, not mine," Granny defended.

"Still you agreed…" Ophelia sighed. "Well, that was past. This is present. And Gomez and Morticia's future I can see." She smiled at the couple who are now staring lovingly at each other, not minding anyone. "You know what, Mama? I am really thankful that my little sister married Gomez. Such a wonderful man! Even without seeing Morticia, I am confident that she is in safe hands… you know what I mean by safe."

"Indeed," Granny replied. "I shall leave you for a while, Ophelia, I have other guests to attend to." Then Granny left Ophelia, who started chatting with Margaret.

"Tish?" Gomez murmured on Morticia's ear. He pulled her closer and snaked his hand on her back.

"Yes, Mon Cher?" she replied. Instantly, Gomez started kissing her hand, her arm, her shoulder.

"French! Tish, do say more! Say, 'Let us go to our room right now,' in French!"

"As much as I want to, I can't Darling."

He stopped kissing her immediately. "Why?!"

"Gomez, calm down, my Love. If this party did not occur, we could."

"Then let us sneak out!" he said as he once again locked Morticia in his arms.

"Actually, Darling, we can't as well. Wednesday just locked the door and she has the key," she replied eyeing her daughter keep the key inside her clothes.

"The window?" Gomez desperately suggested.

"Honestly, Gomez?" she replied a bit sarcastically. She stared at him and crossed her arms.

"I just want you, Dear," he said kissing her nose.

"Morticia!" Margaret called before Mortica can reply to her very much desperate husband.

"Morticia!" Margaret repeated as she neared them. "You're finally back!"

Morticia looked at Gomez with apologetic eyes. Very slowly, he reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Later my dearest," she promised and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before coming with Margaret.

From the other side of the room, Cousin Bernie called out, "Gomez! Come and have a drink with us!" Gomez stared at Morticia who mouthed "Go ahead," before approaching the men's table.

"Morticia, you were _kidnapped_?!" Ophelia nearly cried out the moment Morticia neared their table.

"Hello to you too, Ophelia," Morticia replied awkwardly.

"You haven't answered my question, were you kidnapped?" her sister snapped.

"Well… yes, technically that was the idea."

"I thought you were safe here!"

"It did not happen here, Ophelia."

"Outside?! Where was Gomez?"

"He was with me."

"How can he let that happen to you? You are his responsibility! He should be protecting you!"

"He was forced to –"

"Does Mama know about this?"

"Yes, she –"

"When did you come back?"

"Just now."

"You should be resting, go to your room. Let me call Gomez so that he can –"

"Ophelia!" Morticia hissed interrupting her sister's litany. "I am fine. There is no need to be overacting."

"But –" Ophelia began.

"Please?" she said with the tone of finality. She gave her a let's-please-just-drop-the-issue look.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried, you are my sister."

"I know."

"But are you sure you are alright? You look tired."

"I am fine," Morticia replied softly. Ophelia did not reply and no one from their table opened their mouths to talk.

Feeling the need to break the tension, Margaret spoke up. "Ehem. Guess what, ladies! Little What is going to be a big brother!"

"Oh, you are pregnant again?" Morticia said politely, still not getting over her little argument with Ophelia.

"Yes! I am going to have a baby shower, I hope all of you can come."

No one from the table showed any sign of enthusiasm. It was after a few moments that Dementia said, "A baby shower?"

"Well you cannot totally remove to me my past abnormalities, right?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Morticia, can you host my baby shower?"

"It will be an honor," Morticia answered with a smile. "I will be there."

"And so will we," everyone from their table said.


End file.
